Crow Runner Gang
The Crow Runner Gang is a drug smuggling organization dedicated to selling illegal morphine for profit. It is believed to be led by a mysterious man known as Johnathan Wicker. History Foundation The history of the Crow Runner Gang is shrouded in mystery. It is popular belief the gang was formed in October of 100 FA, to supply the victors who wanted to forget the games with an endless supply of morphine. Activities in the District By the beginning of the 109th year of the first age, the Crow Runner Gang were operating mainly in District 6. The group operated in the shadier parts of the district, but they're biggest buyers were that of victors who wished to forget the pain of the games. Guillermo Espinar was a smuggler for the gang, joining them for a source of income and shelter after his father's death. However, after a few months of working for them, Guillermo snapped, killing his partners Daryl and John in a fit of rage. Hunting Down the Traitor After Daryl and John's murder, the entirety of the gang focused on hunting down and elminating Guillermo, believing him to reveal the gang's secrets (such as their headquarters location) to the local peacekeeping force. This manhunt saw the death of several crowlings to Guillermo's hands, though they finally managed to catch up to the elusive Guillermo at the reaping square. In the end, the gang failed to capture and kill Guillermo, as he bested Hugh in hand to hand combat and was reaped into the Hunger Games. Not wanting to risk exposure to the Capitol, the gang decided to not pursue Guillermo there. Laying low, the gang continued it's shady operations, perhaps to be seen in the future. Members Paraphernalia Weapons Since the Crow Runner Gang was a relatively small band of drug smugglers, their members were equipped with small arms weapons. Anything that could be stolen or bought on the black market would eventually find its way to the gang's arsenal. Shotguns, pistols, and melee weapons were the most common weaponry found in the gang's ranks. * Glock 19: Pistol used by smugglers of the gang whenever they need to fight Peacekeepers or to threaten customers who refuse to pay. * Remington Model 870: Shotguns used by smugglers of the gang whenever a glock wasn't enough firepower. * Nail Bat: Crude weapon, a wooden bat with a nail drilled in the top. Used whenever firearms weren't available. * Knife: Sharp cutting tool carried by most smugglers. Vehicles As one of the speedy drug delivery services in District 6, the Crow Runner Gang needed quick, fuel efficient vehicles for transport of goods. * Jeep Wrangler: The main transport truck used by the Crow Runner Gang. The all terrain feature of the vehicle allowed members to sell to even the most remote parts of the district. * Buick Verano: The second most common vehicle used to transport goods. Usually used in the urban parts of the district. Appearances {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" width="100%" ! Appearances for |- | In chronological order: *''Child of the Wind: The 109th Hunger Games Trivia *They are one of the many criminal organizations in District 6.